I know
by TheWrongJedi
Summary: Anakin's slow recovery over the loss of of his padawan. The last person he expects to help him through it does, and it's not Obi-Wan, or Padme, or Ahsoka herself. It's someone who knows what it's like to lose their apprentice to a terrible fate. Takes place after Season 5 Finale of The Clone Wars.
1. You're not the Only One

It's that hot, burning feeling in your nose; the kind that signaled tears were about to escape your eyes. That's the feeling Anakin had right before Ahsoka departed with him at the Temple's foyer. He felt more sick then he did heavy though. It felt painful and hot, more like numb.

"I understand," Anakin breathes, and he has to turn around and look at the concrete pavement in order to keep his emotions buried because he doesn't want to make it anymore painful than it already is. "More than you realize, I _understand_, wanting to walk away from the Order." He feels numb and isn't honestly aware of what he has said to her until she responds.

"I know."

And then he turns towards her. But it's already too late. She is gone now, walking away from him and he can't move, can't even speak to her. He wants to solace his fallen padawan, but he knows he can't. It's too late for something like that now. Nothing will ever be ok again, not with Ahsoka, not with him, or the Jedi Order.

Anakin stood in the foyer for a long time. No one came after him, not even Obi-Wan had. The numbness had reached his legs and almost paralyzed Anakin at first, but then a chill ran down his spine and snapped him back into reality. He felt like he had drifted off for a only a moment, but when his eyes fixated into the light he saw darkness, and the moon.

But he didn't see Ahsoka.

_Ahsoka... _

Anakin ran to the top of the Temple's stairs. He felt the burning sensation come back to his nose when he saw no one no longer stood in the streets. Ahsoka was gone, out of sight, and out of his life. Anakin bit back the tears, and stood there for a long moment. The cool air started whipping around him even harder now, he sensed the on-coming storm. But it didn't matter, he wanted to now, more than _ever_, leave the Jedi Order.

A crack of thunder sounded off in the distance of Coruscant. But that's not what made Anakin Skywalker jump as tiny droplets of rain started to fall. It was the sudden hand that rested on his shoulder. The body behind Anakin, realizing it had startled the man, quickly withdrew. He slowly turned, expecting to finally see Obi-wan, but he was greeted by the last person he expected to see at the time.

Master Luminara had a the deepest of sorrow etched across her face, her arm still extended from where she had previously held it. She slowly rested her arm back down, placing it in her other hand. Anakin looked down at the woman, trying to not be angry with her. It's not as if she had done him wrong, but he couldn't help but feel a bit of malice towards her.

"I know you must be angry, Skywalker," She paused before continuing, sucking in a sharp breath and shaking her head ruefully. "But you're not the only one who has lost their apprentice today."

Anakin's gaze softened, and he realized that he was being rather selfish. He wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't form. Luminara held up a hand anyway, it's not like he would have gotten a word in even if he had wanted to.

"I am deeply sorry for everything that has happened, and I'm sure I will not be the only telling you this... but I might be the only one who understands the exact pain your feeling."

She continued to look down, Anakin could feel the deep anger inside of her she was trying desperately to hide. But he realized it wasn't anger that was directed at himself, it was anger directed at her own being. He fought hard not to sound like he was interrogating Luminara with his next words.

"Did Barriss ever give you any indication of the change in her outlook of the Jedi?"

She then cleared her throat, then looked up, not quite meeting Anakin's eyes as she spoke. "Barriss had once mentioned that she didn't agree with the war, but then again," The Jedi Master chuckled coldly, "Who does?" Luminara shook her head, then finally met Anakin's gaze. "I had been a fool, and even though I have claimed to be prepared to let my student go, I never thought in my life time that I would lose her this way."

And then it happened. The indication that she was truly feeling regret and horror and all the other emotions a Jedi wasn't supposed to feel shown itself as a single tear fell from her eye. The young Jedi didn't quite know how to respond to Luminara's broken state. For so long she had been referred to as a _Model Jedi_, seeing this side of her was definently a side Anakin never thought he would see. She had always been so calm and composed.

"I'm sorry," It wasn't much, but it was all Anakin had come to know to say when put in such awkward situations.

"You're not the one who needs to be apologizing, Skywalker," Luminara wiped her tear away. "It is I who has failed today, not you... and certainly not your padawan."

Before Anakin could even blink, Luminara masked away her broken face and replaced it with the look she usually wore right before a battle was about to begin. She looked up, as if suddenly realizing that the tiny droplets of rain had just turned into giant waves of water pouring down on the two.

"I advise we go in Skywalker, the storm will only get worse."

The Mirialan woman turned, and with purposeful strides, made her way back into the Temple. Anakin didn't follow immediately right away, but when he saw Luminara waiting for him by the door he trudged his cold and wet body back inside and seethed. He hated this place now.

As he walks back to his and Ahsoka's-

_His _quarters- now, Anakin wondered why it felt like such a long walk. The empty space beside him felt mysteriously cold, and Anakin felt his heart twist. That empty space belonged to Ahsoka, and she had left it to him as a painful reminder that she wasn't ever going to fill it again.

His room... it's definitely colder. It isn't until he lays down in his bed and gets comfortable that Anakin suddenly has the urge to go check her bedroom, make sure she really is gone and he isn't dreaming.

It's a rude awakening when he calls for her and she doesn't call back.

Thunder is clapping and licking at the Temple, and it was nights like these when Anakin was still a nine year old boy that he would marvel at the sight before him and plead with Obi-Wan to let him go outside and play in the rain.

Anakin suddenly wishes that rain and thunder never existed.

Now, on nights like these, Anakin wishes to be with his wife, to feel her soft and warm body right before he drifts off into sleep. He feels safe with Padmé.

And so he does, not even with a really conscious thought- Anakin leaves to go find Padme at 500 Republica.

And then a new thought drifts to his head.

Ahsoka and Padmé had been friends. Maybe she...

_Maybe she is with Padmé..._

It isn't a far out thought, and it raises his spirits a little. Perhaps a little too much.

_Maybe I'll get to see her again... _

Without a second thought, Anakin is flying a speeder not so gracefully across the city towards his wife's penthouse.


	2. Not a Decision of Fear

He nearly fall's when running from the speeder to the inside of their home. Anxious to see if Ahsoka had found her way to Padme's apartment, he dashed out of the veranda and bustled up the stairs into Padme's room. She has a blaster pointed directly at his face and the most hateful gaze fixated on him until she realizes who the intruder was.

"Oh, Anakin it's only you!" Padme caught her chest, breathing a sigh of relief and tossing the blaster away as if it were nothing. "I thought you were an- Ani, is something wrong?"

He doesn't answer her, instead he asks the first thing he wanted to ask her since arriving here. "Ahsoka's not here?"

Padme stared at her husband, obviously confused. "No, Anakin," She paused for a brief moment, trying to read her his face. "Why would Ahsoka be here?"

Anakin let out a heavy sigh, he should have known better. Why would Ahsoka come here? Why would she ever want to stop playing in the rain, like he had never wanted to?

Padme's face turned into a mixture of anger and fear, her voice matching her emotion. "Wasn't she allowed back into the Order?"

Anakin tried not to sound bitter as he spat out the word, "Yes."

She shook her head, knitting her eyebrows. "Then why-"

"She didn't want to come back." Anakin snapped, though he hadn't intended to. He looked away from Padme- and wanted to cry, badly. But the tears wouldn't form. Perhaps it was his body's way of telling him he needed to quit beating himself up for what happened. Anakin sat down on the edge of Padme's bed, and reached into his back pocket, pulling out the padawan braid Ahsoka had refused to accept from him. It wasn't long before Padme was at his side, rubbing his back soothingly and resting her head on his shoulder.

Not knowing exactly what to say, she started out with the most obvious thing she could think of. "It's _ok_ to cry, Ani."

Anakin absent-mindedly rolled the padawan braid back and forth in his hand, breathing heavily before he felt the tears roll out. Most people would see a grown man cry and think of him as weak, but Anakin knew he was safe to express his emotions freely with Padme. She didn't see it as a sign of weakness, infact; Padme had always thought it was harder to cry, then to hold the tears in. Her own eyes started forming tears, Ahsoka had been a very close companion of hers in the short amount of time they had known each other. She gave her a break form the politics of war and became a friend, one with whom wasn't interested in what political achievements she had. Ahsoka had never really seen Padme as a Senator, and Padme had never really seen Ahsoka as a Jedi, or just Anakin's padawan. She was truly a great friend, and what happened to her was nothing in which she deserved. It was unbelievable, after all she had done for the Republic...

Padme sniffled a little before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Anakin hesitated a moment before finding his voice, "I..." He shuddered. "I failed her Padme."

"No, Anakin, no." Padme brushed away some of his tears before continuing. "You did everything you could to prove her innocence, you went to greater lengths than anyone else had." She paused, not quite sure how to phrase her next line. "Don't be angry with me when I say this, but... I don't blame Ahsoka for leaving."

Anakin turned his gaze to his wife, blinking, of course no one should blame Ahsoka for leaving, mostly because they should be blaming him. Ventress had been right when she claimed that he had abandoned her, mostly because it was true. He stood, walking back and forth for awhile as Padme watched him with tear stains down her cheeks.

"I don't blame her either." He deciced. Padme always tried to understand what Anakin went through, tried to ease the pain. But the truth was, she could never fully understand why he did what he did, and probably never would.

Another crack of thunder broke the silence and Padme jumped slightly. Anakin felt his heart clench when he saw the mental image of Ahsoka alone in the rain, trying to find shelter. It made him angry. "I should go look for her." He said, making his way towards the door, but Pdme stopped him

"Anakin," She said gently, grasping his arm firmly but gently. "Ahsoka is more than capable of handling herself, she always has been."

"The Jedi ways are all she's ever known, I don't know if she'll be able to live any other way of life." Anakin started to calm down a little, his voice had gotten steadier.

Padme wiped away at her cheeks. "I'm trying to understand this the best I can Anakin. And I know you must think that this is your fault," Padme breifly recalled what Anakin had told her when Shmi had died. "But this was Ahsoka's decision, and knowing Ahsoka, it wasn't a decision made out of fear."

Anakin looked down at Padme, a blank expression on his face.

"Ahsoka had more than a few friends outside of the order Anakin, she has more than one place she can go to." Padme tried to smile, but assumed it looked to tried, and looked away from her young husband.

Eventually, after standing in the middle of the room for so long and holding Anakin close to her, Padme slipped away and moved back into her dressing room. She paused at the door before stating, "If Ahsoka does come, I have plenty of room for her Anakin."

Before retreating completely behind the drapes, Padme glanced at him once more. "I'm sorry, Ani." She whispered, giving him a sympathetic look.

Anakin stood there for a moment before stripping down to his last robe and crawling into the bed, laying Ahsoka's silka beads on the nightstand next to him. Sleep came a lot later than he would have liked, Anakin couldn't stop himself from thinking about Ahsoka, about _Snips. _

_'No,' _he thought. _'You have to learn to let go of her.'_

Anakin went rigid when he heard a thought that wasn't his own whisper, _'But you can't.' _

It took the young Jedi awhile before he could relax, he soon noticed he was breathing heavily, and turned to his companion in the bed who had layed down but not moments ago. Padme showed no signs of being disturbed, this relaxed him a little. At least one of them was having a peaceful sleep.

"I'll never let anyone take you away from me, Padme." He whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, filling the cold space.


	3. The Handmaiden

Motee silently made her way up into her Senator's bedroom. Sunlight was streaming it's way into the windows of the apartment as the sun rose. She was surprised, but not all that much so to see he really was here again. Of course, Padme had told her, otherwise she wouldn't be bringing him breakfast, but it was still a surprise to see anyone else but Padme laying in that bed. Being careful not to wake the sleeping man, she sat the tray of breakfast down onto the bedside table next to a beaded chain. Padme had prepared the meal herself; well, if you could call it that. Motee had found it rather amusing how Padme had absent-mindedly mentioned how Anakin was now fond of Five-Blossom bread while pulling it fresh out of the oven. She found it sweet how Padme carelessly talked about him in the safety of her own home with her, it reassured her that she- despite being Padme's handmaiden- was trusted with such information. Motee didn't know how many other handmaidens knew about the marriage, but was glad that even if they did, they did not mention it to one another, remaining extremely loyal to Padme.

She had to sometimes wonder though whether or not Padme had made the right decision, marrying a Jedi. So many things could go wrong, and she wondered if Padme was aware of those things. And do to Naboo tradition, and the ways of the Jedi, this marriage of hers was very much illegal. But it the end, Motee never voiced her opinion, deciding that Padme was wise beyond her years (that is how she became Naboo's Queen at fourteen after all). Motee recalled back a year or two ago, Padme had gone to a meeting in the Senate building, and had left a hologram message for her to give to the Jedi when she heard he was coming back to visit her. Motee couldn't help but be amused at the reaction on the young mans face when he realized that someone else other than himself, Padme, and the whoever the priest may have been knew about the marriage.

Motee turned to leave the room when she heard the ruffle of a blanket, and a groggy yawn, and she froze mid-step. Confrontation was not what she wanted this morning, especially with a man she was not exactly aquatinted with as he sat up in her Senator's bed.

"Padme?" Anakin asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Motee turned, watched the young Jedi rub the sleep out of his eyes, then look up to see that it indeed was not Padme standing in the room. He stared in shock, not knowing what to expect. Motee sighed, she had expected him to forget about her knowing their secret.

"Padme had to leave to go to the Senate building to discuss when the trial day for former Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee will be held." Motee looked at Anakin sympathetically, knowing all too well the events of that past few days, and how it had affected him. Even though she did not know Anakin personally, Padme had explained enough to her when she helped her dress for the first trial held the previous night.

"Padme prepared you breakfast," Motee motioned to the tray on the stand. "She contacted me not but a moment ago, she said that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was at the Senate building this morning looking for you. She told him she hadn't seen you since the trial," Motee felt a little embarrassed going into the finer details. "She apologizes for not being able to tell you in this in person."

Anakin cleared his throat, looking down at the bed sheets, then at the breakfast tray. He racked his memory of anything that would explain to him who this woman was. And then he remembered. The hologram, Padme's message, and then the rest went downhill.

A simple, "Thank you." Was all he could muster.

Motee nodded, then swiftly exited the room, and took a transport to the Senate Building.

Anakin finished the breakfast Padme had made quickly, then threw on his Jedi attire before he walked down to the landing ramp, not forgetting to grab Ahsoka's old padawan braid. He made his way down into the Penthouse's landing ramp, noticing that the astromech's pilot seat was empty. Anakin ran a hand threw his hair, he had been so worried he forgot to wait on Artoo. As if on cue, Anakin heard some stringed-together beeping chatter, followed by a certain golden protocol droids unmistakable voice.

"I tell you, Artoo! I think you are more trouble than your worth! Poor Master Ani must have been-" Threepio's attention suddenly snapped to Anakin as he and Artoo made their way onto the veranda from the main hall. "Oh, Master Ani! What a delight it is to see you! I-" Threepio's booming voice was cut off at a slightly amused and slightly impatient Anakin.

"I know, Threepio, I'm glad to see you too." He chuckled, motioning for Artoo to hop into the starfighter.

As the two took off towards the Jedi Temple, Threepio waved good-bye.

* * *

Anakin walked through the Temple's halls, not exactly knowing where his destination was. Usually, when he came back from Padme's Apartment, he would come back to the Temple, about an hour before the sun rose, and silently make his way down to his and Ahsoka's quarters and pretend he had been sleeping there the whole time. Ahsoka knew better though, and now he realized that. He couldn't exactly stick to his old morning routine though, not anymore.

The sunlight cast shadows into the halls, creating dark movements that were separated at long lengths. At one point, Anakin passed the window Barriss had broken, and saw that two maintenance droids who repaired buildings were replacing it. He got a sour taste in his mouth when he thought about the traitor. The Senate was apparently deciding today when they would hold a trial for her, and probably if they should give the girl a defense or not, like they had with Ahsoka.

Suddenly something caught Anakin's eye, then he made a disgusted face when he realized what it was. It was a long scorch mark, running down a great length of the hall. He remembered back to yesterday afternoon, when he had fought Barriss. They were both tumbling down the halls, trying to get the upper hand on each other, when suddenly Barriss made a remark that he had tried to forget ever since she spat it out at him.

_"I thought the _Chosen One_ would be more of a challenge! But now I know why it was so easy to defeat Ahsoka, she learns from you!" _

Her voice had went from it's sweet accent to a cold and cruel one. The statement made him beyond angry- and at that point- he wanted to kill her, but he knew he needed a confession. So in his rage, simply force pushed her into the wall, then charged her. When she came to, Barriss force-pushed him back, causing him to drag his light saber into the floor. That's what had triggered the memory to come back... Anakin groaned when he thought about how much trouble he would be in with Master Windu about the "stain".

Something nagged at Anakin's mind, something was off, he was missing something. He had been so distracted he hadn't even sensed-

_Ventress..._

"What are you doing here?" He snarled, swinging his lightsaber to her throat and stopping her in her tracks.

She looked down at the tip of the blade and held fear in her eyes for a second, and then she gulped and glared at him angrily, daring him to slice her head off. Anakin didn't know what made her think she wouldn't. "I want my lightsabers." She said, a little annoyed at her rude company.

Curiosity took over anger, and Anakin asked her, "How did you even get in here?"

"I followed you in, I thought you would have sensed me earlier on, but..." Ventress eyed the blue energy sword before continuing. "After hearing the news, I suspected you found my lightsabers, and I want them back now." Ventress sighed as if explaining this physically exhausted her.

Anakin continued to hold the lightsaber up to her neck, looking at her skeptically. "What news?" He asked coldly.

"It doesn't take long for news to reach the Underworld, I know what happened." She said, carrying the same cold tone in her voice as Anakin had. "All I want is my lightsabers, give them to me and I'll be on my way, and we won't ever have to see each other again."

Anakin pondered wether or not he should give the lightsabers back to her or not, or if he should turn her into the authorities for being a known War Criminal. After a rather long moment, Anakin decided he would give them to her. Ventress had, after all, helped him find Barriss. Claiming that whoever had her lightsabers was the real one behind attacking Ahsoka. Anakin withdrew his blade, and motioned for Ventress to follow him. The two made their way down to Anakin's quarters. Anakin had retrieved both the blades after his confrontation with Barriss, and kept them in there, not mentioning that he had them to the council. Anakin kicked a few pieces of scrap metal around until he found them, and handed them to Ventress.

"There, now you can leave." Anakin said, crossing his arms, waiting for the woman to take her lightsabers and her disgusting face out of his life forever.

"Thank you." She said sarcastically, clipping the two curved hilts onto her belt. She looked up at the Jedi, a questioning look on her face. Anakin, with the same expression on his face, finally asked, "What?"

"That's it? You're just going to give me back my lightsabers, and not turn me in?"

Anakin now had no expression at all, but his eyes carried a cold glare. "You helped me find out who the real attacker was, you helped me prove that Ahsoka was innocent."

Ventress looked a little shocked that she was being praised for her actions. "Well, your welcome." She said, turning to leave. Anakin looked down, not quite knowing what emotion to feel at the moment.

"As hard as it for me to say, I sort of feel bad for her."

Anakin looked back up, seeing Ventress was still in the doorway, he raised and eyebrow questioningly. "Why?"

"I know what it feels like, that's why." Then Ventress turned, and exited the room. Anakin stared at the place in the doorway where she had previously been standing, and after a long moment, Anakin decided he was going to go pay a visit to the Underworld.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Padme arrived at the Senate Building, she was immediately met by Senator Organa. Knowing this would be a rather dark day, they didn't even greet each other the with a simple "Hello". Silently walking into the _Grand Convocation Chamber, _they both took a seat in the small repulsorpod and waited for the meeting to begin. It wasn't long before Motee arrived, Padme greeted her friend with a small smile, sending her a silent "Thank you." After several minutes, more Senators began filing their way into the Chamber. When the noise level grew in the Chamber, Bail finally broke the tension that had been sitting with the Senators in their repulsorpod ever since they arrived.

"I think the Republic is starting to crumble into corruption, because of this war." He looked at Padme, wondering what she thought about all of this.

"We have to believe in this Democracy, it's the only way we will be able to win this war, everyday we are bringing the war to a closer end." She stated, yet again proving her undying faith in the Republic, but her expressionless face betrayed her words.

They sat in silence again once more, Bail looked out into the Chamber, contemplating wether or not Padme was right. Bail always believed that Padme was wise, and saw the corruptions, and she did, she saw all of it, but sometimes she was naive.

"I think it's awful," Padme turned her attention to him, Motee watched the exchange between the two, slightly nervous. "We brought the Jedi into a war that obviously wasn't suited to their way of life. The child who bombed the temple, she could not have been older than what, eighteen? You can't just grow up during a time of peace, and then be expected to be able to fight in a war you know nothing about."

Padme looked at him a little irritated. "The Jedi are very aware of the corruptions."

"And that alone explains why all these events took place. The Jedi were not meant to fight, they were meant to maintain peace." Bail explained.

"How else could they maintain peace if not to fight?" Padme referred to the war, gesturing her hand out into the Senate Chamber.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to answer that, Padme." He said sadly, looking down.

"If it weren't for the Jedi, we would have lost this war long ago." Padme's brown eyes suddenly turned sad.

"You forget, if it weren't for the Jedi, this _war _would never have started."

The two Senators conversation ended there. Padme knew what Bail meant, he was referring to Count Dooku, the one who had been a Jedi, the one Barriss found a common interest with. Her attack on the Temple not only killed clones, but citizens of the Republic, and even a few Jedi. Padme let her mind slip away, trying to look at it from Bail's point of view. She soon decided that Bail found the act evil, but questioned wether or not Barriss's methods of proving she thought the order was corrupt were valid. The former Jedi padawan went to great lengths to prove she no longer believed in the Republic, or the Jedi, and because of that, caused another Jedi to leave. Padme now fully understood exactly why Ahsoka walked away, her personal experience with everything that happened caused her to. Barriss didn't walk away, she chose a path that would not have proved anything other than she was a murderer. Ahsoka walked away, not because she had believed the Republic was corrupt or because she thought the Jedi order was corrupt. She walked away because they _proved_ that they were. And they did it at the expense of accusing the Wrong Jedi.

Padme's head began to throb, so she let her mind settle as the Chancellor and the Speaker began to rise out of the bottom of the Chamber. Padme's mind wandered through most of the meeting, catching brief conversations and heated arguments among the Senators, at one point Bail had said something, but Padme was too zoned out to listen. Her mind drifted to Anakin, wondering if he was alright, if he was still at her apartment, or returned back to the temple. Her mind continued to drift until she realized the meeting was over. Catching one last thing before the Chancellor disappeared back into his office, he said that Barriss Offee's trial would begin in three days, and with that let his repulsorpod drift into the floor.

Padme and Organa immediately made their way into Padme's office after the meeting, Senator Mothma and Chuchi came in soon after. The four Senators took a seat in the room, Padme noticed senator ChuChi was admirring the sun up in the sky outside of the office window. Padme found a smile gracing her lips, Senator ChuChi had been close friends with Ahsoka. Padme wondered how Riyo had taken the news of Ahsoka being accused of the crimes, and wondered if she knew that Ahsoka had left the Jedi Order. Her thoughts were confirmed when Riyo, still squinting at the sun, had said, "It's cruel, the way the weather works when a tradegy occurs."

All the Senators in the room turned their attention to the blue-skinned woman.

"Are you referring to the meeting that took place this morning?" Senator Mothma asked, not exactly knowing what she meant.

"No, Senator," Riyo turned back to face the Senators. "I'm referring to young Ahsoka."

"What of Padawan Tano?" Mothma asked, clearly puzzled, she must not have heard the news. "She was proven innocent."

Padme decided to finish for Senator ChuChi when she realized Riyo looked as if she couldn't speak at the moment. "Ahsoka Tano left after being asked back into the Jedi Order."

Mothma lost all curiosity in the subject, her gaze drifted to the floor. "I see."

The Senators sat in silence for a brief moment, not quite knowing what to talk about now that a rather sad topic had been brought up. Padme was surprised when Riyo spoke up once again.

"I can't imagine General Skywalker is taking this easy." She said looking at the floor.

Padme was about to say something, but she caught her tongue when she realized why she couldn't do that. She was grateful that Bail had decided to respond.

"I can't imagine it's been easy on him, it's like losing a child."

Padme at first didn't think much of Bails words, other than it was sort of true, Ahsoka had been Anakin's child, and hers. But Padme then remembered back a few months ago, when Bail had been in quite a joyous mood. He later explained to Padme that his wife, Breha, might be pregnant. Bail had always talked of having children, especially having a daughter, and was overjoyed that one was on its way. But not but a week later, they found out it was a miscarriage. Bail had been depressed, Padme knew, despite his emotion being portrayed outwardly, she knew it had saddened him deeply.

Padme looked over at Bail, giving him a sympathetic look as he was now looking out the window, as Riyo had been doing.

"Well, I suppose life must go on." Padme tried to sound confident, but her voice faltered a little. "We were going to discuss the trial?"

"Yes," Bail agreed, turning his attention back to Padme. "I believe it's time we try to find a compromise that will best reflect the Senate. The decision we make concerning her fate, wether it be for her against her, will have a negative and a positive impact on the public. If we convict her of her crimes, we could very well be seen as willing to settle for the penalty of death on a Jedi, a young Jedi at that." Bail paused. "And if we vote in favor of her, we could be seen as too weak in the Republic's court system to convict a trader." Padme found it funny how during the time of Ahsoka's trial, these issues had not even been brought up. But now it was suddenly important, because they were actually convicting the person behind the attack, and not someone who had been set up.

Padme mostly listened throughout the conversation, once again delivering very few words and not paying much attention. A question continued to repeat itself over and over again in Padme's head.

_"What if the Democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists?" _

Padme immediately shook the thought away, only to have it come back a year later, when she will ask Anakin the very same thing she asked herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan was exhausted, to say the least. The previous night he had found himself searching through half the bars that occupied Coruscant's city, expecting to find an intoxicated Anakin Skywalker drinking away the pain from the loss of his student. But to his unfortunate luck, if Obi actually believed in luck; he had spent half the night simply searching in the wrong places, it was then that Obi-Wan realized that he might have simply been somewhere else, and Obi-Wan had his suspicions, but simply decided that he would go to the Senate Chamber in the morning and search for him.

Adding onto his worry, he hadn't found Anakin at the Senate building either. Senator Amidala had said she hadn't seen him since the trial, and Obi-Wan was too exhausted to realize Padme seemed a little too uneasy when telling him this. Obi-Wan was concerned about what Anakin might do, he tended to be a bit irrational at times. He might be gone for days, and that alone would make the Council want to punish him. It almost seemed as if Mace Windu found satisfaction in ordering people around, and Obi-Wan was sure that Anakin's absence would be noticed by the rest Council soon, and because of that; the Council would deem him "Emotionally Unstable", making him stay at the temple for what they referred to as "Meditative Retreats". And what made it all the more worst for Obi-Wan, was that he realized he couldn't remember a time Anakin had gotten a meditative retreat without Ahsoka being given one as well.

Obi-Wan turned the corner, accidentally bumping into someone. He stumbled back, mumbled an apologize, but when he looked up, all he could do was sigh a breath of relief.

"Anakin," He said, the relief being washed away by concern. Obi-Wan watched as the younger but taller Jedi simply looked at him, then continued down the Temple hall. Obi-Wan chased after him.

"Anakin, wait!" He shouted, slowing down his friends pace by a half second.

"Anakin, I only want to talk!"

Obi-Wan stopped his chasing when Anakin suddenly stopped his walking. Obi-Wan stood a few meters away, watching his former apprentice turn his head slightly to face him, but refusing to turn his body around, letting the bearded man know he better be quick.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Anakin's voice was full of sadness and anger.

"I wanted to tell you that I ... that I'm sorry." Obi-Wan said, paying close attention to the way Anakin's eyes were shifting around.

"Sorry doesn't bring her back." Anakin continued to walk again, keeping his eyes locked on the door.

Obi-Wan, realizing what his friend was doing, started to chase after him, quickly picking up pace with him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sternness in his voice.

"Somewhere..." Anakin kept his blue eyes ahead of him.

"Anakin, the Council will not approve you going out simply because you-" Obi-Wan was cut off by a yelling Skywalker.

"If it wasn't for the Council Ahsoka wouldn't have left!" Anakin, for the first time seeing Obi-Wan that morning, turned his full attention to the man.

Obi-Wan tried to remain calm under Anakin's rage. "The Council did not agree with giving her over to the Senate," Obi-Wan's voice was calm and stern. "But if we didn't do what we did, it would have looked as an opposition to them, we can't have the public thinking we have more power over the republic than the Senate does. The Republic is a _Democracy_, Anakin, not a Dictatorship."

Anakin glared angrily at his former Master, once again turning to leave. Obi-Wan noticed something flopped around in Anakin's clenched fist when he turned, and saw that he was holding on tightly to a padawan braid.

Ahsoka's, padawan braid.

"Anakin, you can't-"

Anakin continued to walk, but bitterly voiced his opinion before exiting the Temple.

"You can either come with me, or you can stay here, but I know what I'm doing Obi-Wan. Don't try to stop me." Obi-Wan shivered when Anakin's voice turned cold at the last line. He hadn't heard Anakin speak like that since his brief touch with the dark-side on Mortis.

Normally, Obi-Wan would have tried to stop Anakin from acting like a fool, but he knew he couldn't stop his friend from doing whatever it was he was going to do. The padawan braid in his hand suggested enough as to that it was going to involve Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan feared that Anakin was making a big mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin took the small Republic vehicle and made his decent into the long tunnel that led into the lower levels of Coruscant.

_The Underworld. _

Anakin didn't quite know why he was doing this. But knew that he would soon find out. As the shuttle made it's way down to the level that the warehouse was, Anakin put on his Jedi robe, feeling a little guilty about snapping at Obi-Wan the way he did. It's not like it was the first time of course, but every time the two got into a fight, it drew them further apart. Anakin was well aware that Obi-Wan had meant it when he said he was sorry, but chose to be angry with him simply because he hadn't been able to take his anger out on anyone else.

Time passed, and Anakin soon found himself roaming the Underworld in pursuit of the warehouse all of the nano-droids had been found at. Passing drunks, sleemos', and bounty hunters who gave the Jedi a one-over and then went back to whatever they were previously doing; Anakin thought to himself.

_"I bet these people don't even know its the middle of the day, then again, how could you know what time of day it is living down here?" _

Anakin continued to make it to his destination, keeping a tight grip on the silka-beads he was holding. Anger swelled itself inside Anakin, and you didn't have to be Force-Sensitive to know that you shouldn't be around this tall-cloaked, mysterious figure. And this was proven when a small Tooka cat meowed in terror upon seeing him. After some time spent walking, Anakin finally reached his destination. The warehouse was half burned, due to the fire that had been started nights ago. Anakin slowly walked inside, now understanding exactly why he had come here.

Something inside had been drawing him in...

A Force Presence...

A _familiar, _Force Prsence.

Ahsoka.


	7. Chapter 7

Ahsoka walked into the warehouse but not moments ago, remembering what had happened the previous night. Ahsoka felt her nose scrunch remembering how it happened. She was walking down the streets of Coruscant; her head hanging, the sun setting, her trying to hide the tears from other pedestrians. It wasn't long until night fell, and it started to rain. That's when Ahsoka looked behind her, expecting to see the Temple. But all she got was never ending, winding streets of the city of Coruscant. That's when she realized she must have walked half-way across the city.

She turned back around and continued to walk in the pouring rain, her legs beginning to become very heavy, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice yell behind her, "I thought I might find you here!"

Ahsoka slowly turned to face Ventress, she was standing in a doorway, keeping herself out of the rain. "You expected me?" She asked, not sure if she should be worried or angry for seeing Ventress.

"I didn't expect you stay with them, not after what happened." Asajj stated, crossing her arms.

"You helped him, didn't you?" Ahsoka asked, looking Ventress straight in the face, grateful that the rain hid her tears.

Ventress let out a fake yawn, as if this conversation was boring her. "I don't know what your talking about." She said a little too innocently.

"Yes you do, why else would you be here?" Ahsoka had no expression on her face at all, but her words were filled with emotion.

"Maybe I decided I would get revenge on you."

Ahsoka glared at the taller woman angrily. "I don't have time for this." She said, turning to leave.

"As much as I would enjoy knowing you were forced to walk around in the rain all night, I actually did come find you for a reason. I have a spare room in my apartement complex, thought maybe you would like to occupy it for a night?"

Ahsoka turned back around, and stared at the woman in disbelief. This was Ventress of all people, and she was being nice! It seemed completely out of character, and Ahsoka took the offer with a great deal of hesitation.

When they eventually made their way back down into the Underworld, Asajj showed Ahsoka to her room, mentioning that her kindness might wear off tomorrow, and that Ahsoka shouldn't make herself too cozy. Ahsoka replied by telling her she would never in her life make herself feel "too welcome" anywhere ever again, and Ventress looked at the Togruta girl with sympathy, something she never thought she would ever do to anyone again before saying one last thing.

"I would like to tell you it gets easier, being on your own," Ventress paused, her blue eyes turning a misty shade of grey, matching the storm clouds high above on the planets surface. "It does get somewhat easier; it makes you realize that you can do anything. But's it's different, in a way, we were both abandoned, but I know that they must've let you back in." She chuckled. "That's how I found you after all, your emotions were running all around the Force, it was pretty annoying actually. But you chose to leave, I wasn't given that option, I was forced to leave."

Ahsoka suddenly felt sorry for Ventress, realizing that worse things must have happened to her in the past. "I..." Ahsoka's voice came out in a strange way.

"I'm, sorry." Ahsoka looked at the floor as if it were about to suddenly swallow her.

"You'd be the first," Ventress replied, walking out the door.

The next morning, which took place only hours ago, Ahsoka had woken up to an empty house. Ventress obviously had work to do, or perhaps she didn't stay in one place for too long.

Ahsoka snapped out of her thoughts, focusing on the task at hand. Her lightsaber; once she found it, she could get out of this rodent infested level. Though she wasn't sure what she would do when she found it, maybe go look for her shoto? Ahsoka let out a moan of frustration, she wasn't sure what she would do, what she _should _do. To her surpirise, Ventress's spare room reminded her alot of her old room back at the Jedi Temple; and when Ahsoka had woken up, she had absent-mindedly reached over to the side of her bed; attempting to get her lightsabers. Ahsoka sighed when she opened her eyes, remembering where she was.

Ahsoka had been grateful she found a place to sleep at so quickly, ever since the night before the Jedi's Funerals at the Temple, Ahsoka had gotten no sleep, being on the run and all.

_"Well, thats not completely true."_ She thought to herself. _"Commander Wolfe __stunned me at one point right before I was brought back to the Temple. But that was more like being knocked out." _

Ahsoka was now digging her way through large pieces of metal, trying to remember where she had dropped her green energy blade at, when suddenly her Jedi instincts kicked in; she heard footsteps, they were getting closer. Not knowing what to expect, Ahsoka half flung, half force-pushed herself up to a railing on the top of the building, and threw herself behind a stack of crates.

Ahsoka, being the curious person she was, looked out from the crates. She felt something snap in the force, and suddenly realized who was in the warehouse with her.

"Oh no..." she whispered to herself. "Anakin."

Ahsoka watched as a cloaked figure slowly walked into the warehouse, it paused for a brief moment, and looked around. Ahsoka supressed a strange noise that had suddenly made it's way into the back of her throat when she realized that this person was Anakin.

Ahsoka looked away from him, she could feel the tears beginning to surge. He had gone out of his way to come looking for her, probably to once more beg her to come back to the Jedi Order. Ahsoka couldn't go back now though, not after everything that happened. Ahsoka couldn't help but be a little angry at him, he needed to learn how to live without her. And she needed to learn how to live without him. How were either of them supposed to do that if Anakin, a day after her leaving, tries to come and find her? What did he have to gain from this?

Ahsoka let out a shaky breath, not sure if she should confront him or not. It was hard enough telling him goodbye the first time, Ahsoka wasn't sure she could do it again. She wasn't even sure she could bear to see him again without bursting into tears. Ahsoka stood up quickly, feeling her head pound from the fast movement. Attempting to shake away the sudden feeling, the small girl stumbled a little on the floor, tripped over her other foot, and landend on one of her legs. A faint noise was made at the interaction, and she could practically hear Anakin shift his head up to the next floor, hurriedly making his way up to her.

"Great..." She mumbled, trying to get back onto her feet. Ahsoka could hear the fast paced movements of feet stomping up a flight of stairs. Ahsoka made a motion to run at first, to run away from him.

But you can't run away from your problems, you have to face them.

Ahsoka kept her back to the stairs, looking down sadly, the way she had before walking down the steps of the Temple. Ahsoka heard the footsteps stop; Anakin had made his way to the top of the stairs. Ahsoka kept her position, not wanting to look at Anakin's face, she had already felt one too many tears trickle their way down her cheeks. She inhaled a rather sharp breath, shaking slightly when she exhaled. The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop a mile away. The silence lasted for a long time. Ahsoka continued to keep her back to him.

Neither of them moved, Ahsoka could feel her legs getting heavier the longer she stood their. For a brief moment, she thought Anakin might have left. She slowed her breath; listening intently for inhales and exhales that might belong to someone else. A little saddened by the thought that he might have left, she turned her head to look behind her. She snapped her head back into place when she saw he was indeed still there. Ahsoka felt a great sadness roll off of Anakin in a giant wave.

_Why is he forced to suffer? _

Ahsoka squished her eyes shut when she heard him say ever so softly...

"Ahsoka..." He practically whispered, as if her name were a secret only shared between the two.

She let out a heavy breath. "Why did-" she suddenly felt her voice go up an octave. It took her awhile before she could steady her breathing.

"Why did you come here?" She asked, clenching her fists slightly.

Anakin didn't respond at first, and Ahsoka figured he was trying to maintain control on his emotions too. But he was never as good at it as she was, or at least, as good as she used to be. The thought was almost laughable, they were so much alike as it is.

But there was something she and Anakin did not have in common; and that was the ability to let go.

"I needed to make sure you were alright..." He choked on the last word.

"No, you didn't. You came here because you don't know what else to do." Ahsoka's words almost rang in Anakin's ears, making him cringe. It was the truth, Anakin was lost. Though he had never admitted it to Ahsoka, she constantly kept his life interesting, kept him on his toes. The fact that he was given a responsibility actually made him feel more important, but that responsibilty had walked out on him when Ahsoka had.

And now more than ever, he longed for that responsibility. A responsibility he had not wanted at first, but soon decided he would tolerate, and grew to care for, and appreciate. One he would go to the ends of the galaxy to keep with him. But it was gone, and Anakin was indeed lost.

_"Teaching is a privilege, Anakin." _Obi-Wan had once spoken these words, and Anakin had not realized how true those words were until right now.

Anakin looked down, remembering a time back when Ahsoka was still a small padawan. It was a week or so after they had retrieved the Holocron from Cad Bane and saved the Force-Sensitive children from the sinking Mustufar facility. Anakin had wondered how Bane had gotten the upper hand on his apprentice so easily. He himself had been teaching her hand to hand combat, and giving her numerous amounts of training in Djem So. He concluded that she had probably lost her lightsaber sometime during their confrontation. Anakin soon decided after that he would start training his apprentice with another lightsaber. He had contemplated for a long time what kind of saber he would have her begin her training with, and went through a long list. He had thought about a saber staff, but decided otherwise when he realized even he couldn't control one of those without hurting himself. It could have been the same length of the one she already had, but weighing the two would only slow her down in battle. That was when he decided he would teach her how to wield a shoto. He himself had been taught in the art by Obi-Wan how to wield two lightsabers, it was time to teach Ahsoka how to do the same; even if she didn't go to accomplish the skill as he had.

A certain pride swelled in his chest when he saw how fast she accomplished learning how to master the new task. That was _his _padawan, and she had acquired the skill faster than expected, and soon built her shoot after only a few months of training. The feeling was like no other, it was like how he saw Obi-Wan's blue eyes light up when he was a padawan, and he had accomplished something Obi had taught him. But it was different, because he was feeling what Obi-Wan felt, and he got to watch how incredibly great it was for the student to see that proud feeling the master got.

Things were different now, and the proud feeling would never come back to him.

"No, I didn't know what else to do." he agreed, faltering before asking. "Why did you come here?" He asked, looking sadly to his padawan, her back still turned to him.

"I came to get my lightsaber."

Anakin felt a small smile form on his lips when he asked her. "Why don't I help you?"

That got her attention, and she slowly faced him. The two stared at each other for a moment. Anakin's face had a reassuring smile, and Ahsoka's a mixture of sadness and confusion. When she met Anakin's eyes, she realized that despite walking away from the Order, she did not have to walk away from Anakin. She gave him a weak smile, but her blue eyes suggested that she meant it when she told him...

"I would like that."


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin and Ahsoka had spent half the day digging through the warehouse in pursuit of Ahsoka's lightsaber. It took them longer than they thought it would have, to Anakin's surprise. But soon he spotted the sleek handle, and brought it over to Ahsoka, who gratefully took it, unlike the padawan braid. When she clipped it onto her belt, her face had gone back to a sad expression. Anakin decided that the last thing Ahsoka needed was to be told it was all ok, because it wasn't; and they both knew that. Instead, he asked her something that caught her off guard.

"Do you know?"

Her sad expression turned into a blank one, and then slowly morphed into confusion. "What?"

"When you told me 'I know.'" He sounded exhausted, as if asking her this was draining him physically and emotionally; which it was. "What exactly-" he paused, looking at her intently. "What exactly did you 'know'?" Ahsoka looked at him curiously, then remembered her simple statement had carried much more meaning to it then she had intended it to.

"I know that you didn't always agree with the Code." Ahsoka found it harder than she thought it would be to tell him the truth.

"Your not telling me everything." He stated, keeping his voice smooth and soft so as to not make Ahsoka feel uncomfortable.

"I know your secret, lets put it that way. But I never told you I did because I was afraid that-" she cut herself off.

Anakin looked worried. "Afraid of what Ahsoka?"

She breathed heavily a few times before answering. "I never told you I knew that you and Senator Amidala loved each other because I was your padawan, and if you trusted me enough to keep it a secret you would have told me."

Anakin couldn't help but feel hurt. She never told him she knew because she didn't think he trusted her. Anakin scoffed.

"I did trust you Ahsoka!" He exclaimed. "I still trust you."

"I know," she sighed. "All I meant was, things would have been different between us, if I told you I knew. And don't deny it, you know it's true."

"Why didn't you ever tell the Council, you know how the code goes. Why did you keep my secret?"

"Because I didn't want you to stop being my Master. I didn't want you to be forced to leave the Jedi Order. I didn't want to tell becuase I cared about you and Padme! And I still care!" Ahsoka let her words intensify, making it clear she was slightly angry.

Anakin stood there in shock, not knowing how to verbally respond. Throughout her entire apprenticeship, Ahsoka had not once mentioned any of these things to Anakin. Not even hinting to him that she knew something was up.

"I care about you too." Anakin said, gently wrapping his arms around his former padawan, pulling her into his embrace. Ahsoka wasn't use to physical contact, and her body tensed up. Anakin hugged her even tighter, as if silently letting her know that he was always going to care for her. Ahsoka slowly relaxed into Anakin's arms, hugging him back. The two stayed in this position for a long time. Ahsoka, feeling like she belonged for the first time in days, smiled. A real smile, not like the fake one she gave Anakin after he proved her innocence. Her smile was very much real.

Adter awhile, they both broke off the hug in unison. Anakin watched as Ahoska's smile drifted into a frown. Realizing what was about to happen, Anakin acted on impulse.

"Ahsoka," he said in a hurried rush. "Stay with me and Pad-" he caught his tongue, realizing how weird that would have sounded had he said what he was about to say. "Stay with Padme at her apartement for a few days, at least until you know what you want to do with your life, give yourself some time to think."

"Anakin, I can't-" she started but was quickly cut off.

"I spoke with Padme myself, she doesn't mind if you-"

"It's not that Anakin!" She snapped, looking straight into his eyes.

"I need to learn how to live my life on my own, and I can't very well do that with you! I have to learn to do this without you!" She tried to calm herself down a little Before starting again.

"Anakin, you have been such a great teacher, and have taught me more things then I had ever learned in the Temple. But... I'm independent now, and believe me," Ahsoka's vision became blurred. "This hurts me as much as it hurts you, but I have learned to let go." Her voice got choked on her words. "Now it's your turn."

"Ahsoka, I need you here!" Anakin pleaded, grabbing Ahsoka's arm. She didn't object to the contact, but didn't agree to it either.

"Please," she begged, looking him in the eyes, a tear running down her orange cheek. "Let me go."

Anakin felt the burning feeling in his nose come back. "I can't." He whispered.

"You'll have to learn then." She said sadly, gently unwrapping Anakin's finger away from her arm.

"Goodbye, Anakin."

The way she said it, the way she left him frozen there. He knew that it really was the last time he would see her, the last time he would want to see her. He looked down at her, tears rolling freely down his cheeks.

"Thank you for believing in me, when no one else would."

And with that, she walked out of his life for the last time. He didn't even turn around to watch her leave, he couldn't move. He felt like Ahsoka had just taken a huge chunk of his heart out, and set it ablaze. He heard the clattering of footsteps stop, and he heard Ahsoka tell him.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin..."

That was the last thing he remembered hearing Ahsoka ever say before she walked away from him.

Before she walked away from him for good.

**Authors Note: It was so hard to wright this chapter, but we all have to make sacrifices! (Sighs Sadly) Feel free to get teary eyes, I know I got them! We don't judge here, and try not to be angry at me for doing this to Anakin and Snips. But this chapter will explain a lot more later in, and why Anakin a always seems to thin kIni-Wan is out to get him, and why when Padme gets pregnant and tells Anakin they should ask Obi for help he tells her "We don't need his help. This baby is a blessing." I'll be answering some big questions coming from my head. And yeah, I don't own Starwars, I figure I'm supposed to say this because I notice everyone else does. Thanks again for all the reviews! It may be a while before I update again because I an still working out a few kinks in this story. Especially concerning Barriss's Trial. It is so much more difficult to write about being in Court than you think! I need to start watching Judge Judy again I guess... Well thank you again SO SO SO much for being a great audience! Keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ahsoka went from walking to running, attempting to get out of the warehouse as fast as possible. The tears weren't just coming down one by one anymore, they were coming down in waves. Being a Jedi, Ahsoka would've had to bite back her tears and suck it up. But she wasn't "Commander Tano" anymore, she was just Ahsoka, someone who didn't know what it was like to feel the emotion she was feeling. And it hurt, because she realized she really didn't know how to live any other way of life. Ahsoka ran until she fell, letting herself lay in the position until she caught her breath. Eventually she stood back up, the tears weren't coming out of her eyes quite as fast anymore. Ahsoka tried to calm herself down, this wasn't the best way to cope; she knew. But she couldn't help but let out another wave of tsunami tears when she realized what Anakin must be feeling. It probably hurt him a lot more than it hurt her, and leaving him was something Ahsoka truly did not want to do. But he was still apart of the Order, and she wasn't, and both their lives were going in different directions. Anakin was going to remain a Jedi, because even though he would never admit, it gave him a sense of purpose, of belonging. And without that, Anakin Skywalker would be nothing. Ahsoka was going into unknown territory, a place in which Jedi did not go. But she was no longer a Jedi, and until the day came where she may one day become a Jedi again, she knew she had to leave her old life behind. She had to start again, and if her path did cross with Anakin again, she knew it was going to be by the will of the Force, and NOT because Anakin needed to see her.

Ahsoka walked through the Underworld for quite awhile, taking as many elevators and subways as she could to get out of the rotting core of Coruscant. She noticed that people were looking at her; some scared, some nervous. She assumed they knew about her being accused of bombing the Jedi Temple, and then being found innocent. Even though she was cleared of the crimes, Ahsoka realized people were always going to look at her this way.

And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Ahsoka noticed how some people would eye her lightsaber, like it was the last credit chip in existents; so she would rest her hand on it, letting them know they better not even _think _of trying to take it. But over time, she realized that stealing her lightsaber was their last intention. In fact; people seemed like they were trying to get as far away as possible. Never before in her life did Ahsoka think that Jedi should be people to fear, and the fact that these people in the Underworld were probrably known criminals, added on to their nervousness. But it was so strange, when Ahsoka was a Jedi, she thought she was the purest being in the Galaxy, being selfless and fighting for people in a War so that the darkness could not take over. But Barriss had been right, the darkness had already started, and the Jedi were already so far down the path of evil they couldn't turn back.

Ahsoka was sort of grateful she wasn't a Jedi anymore; but just because she wasn't did not mean she was going to abandoned their ways.

The Force would always be with her.

Ahsoka thought back to her first time meeting Anakin. Anakin had gone out of his way to let her know that he did not appreciate her 'Snippy Personality.' Ahsoka found a smile form on her lips when she thought of how his opinion had changed in just a few years of her being with him. But that's what made it all the worst for him; he needed her; as much as he needed to breath. Ahsoka's smile quickly vanished, because she was suddenly worried for him. What would he do know, without her? She had been very much a part of his life for so long, an now she wouldn't be. The thoughts left her head spinning.

It took awhile, but Ahsoka had gotten to Coruscant's surface. She made her way down the pipes that emptied into the portal of the Underworld, trying to remember where she had lost her shoto at. Ahsoka remembered that a huge blast had knocked her off the platform she had been running on, that was when her shoto had fallen into the unknown. Ahsoka roamed around on the rails, looking for a platform that had a huge chunk missing.

_This is going to take me all night... _

* * *

Anakin made his way down the steps of the warehouse slowly, it took sometime, but he had gotten the feeling back in his legs, but thy were still a little numb. Anakin walked out of the warehouse, pulling up the hood on his cloak. He walked until he found the nearest bar; strobe lights were going back and forth against the windows, people were piling in, people were stumbling out. Anakin knew that drinking wouldn't wash away his pain, but it would atleast ease it for awhile. Anakin stepped into the bar, making his way to the counter. The bar tender was a male Rodian, he looked pretty strong for his species, his voice was a little gruff.

"What'll you have?" He asked, taking the credit chip Anakin had just smacked onto the table.

Anakin looked up at the man, flipping of his hood off his head.

"The strongest thing you got."


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan stared out to the distance, watching the speeders whiz by above the streets of Coruscant. Coruscant was actually sort of beautiful, if you could grow to appreciate it. The buildings always had a spectacular array of lights, that glinted and reflected of other buildings. The only thing that made Coruscant less lovely was the fact that the only thing that grew on the planet was in the Temple of the Jedi. The inhabitants made it even more repulsive; species of all kind had moved from their home worlds to the Republics capital. And eventually, Coruscant became its own gangster haven.

Obi-Wan blinked a few times, trying to keep his eyes from watering. The sun had set moments ago on the planets surface, and Anakin still had not returned back from his expedition. Obi-Wan had worried for awhile that he might have gotten himself into trouble, but decided that Anakin would be followed by trouble no matter where he went, or how far away he attempted to escape from it.

Obi-Wan eventually sat down, and rubbed his forehead. He clasped his hands together, wondering if he should go and attempt to find the Jedi Knight again. He could try, but would probably spend half the night simply stalking around the streets of Coruscant, not getting nearly enough sleep when he would eventually give up his search and return to the Temple.

Despite the calm and collected aura Obi-Wan had and has been giving off for the last few weeks, he had slowly been breaking down on the inside. It had only been a month or so after Satine's death, and it was the second time in his life Darth Maul had taken someone he loved away from him. It hurt Obi-Wan, it gave him a deep sadness he couldn't quite explain when Satine had used her last breath to tell him she had always, and would continue to always love him even after she died. He hadn't even been able to tell her the same thing. Obi-Wan was forced to watch someone he deeply cared about be strangled to near death while he repeated the Jedi Code over an over in his head. And it was even harder for him to cope with the fact he couldn't do anything to keep her living because he had no one to talk to. Sometimes, but it was very rarely, he would have talked to Master Gallia. She understood, to a certain extent, what it was like for Obi-Wan after Qui-Gon had perished. She had been close with him, but had not dwelled in his death for as long as Obi-Wan had secretly done. But he couldn't talk to Adi now either, she had died by the hands of Oppress.

_"There is no Death, there is the Force." _

That was a direct line from the Jedi Code, and that was what Adi Gallia had told Obi-Wan after Qui-Gon's funeral. Maybe after death, everyone would eventually became part of the Force, but only a few Jedi in history had discovered the way to immortality, and it had been years since Qui-Gon had died, and Obi-Wan was beginning to lose hope that his former Jedi Master would find a way to once again come back into his life.

It was only every once in awhile, but Obi-Wan could faintly hear the whispers of his old Master, right before he would charge into battle, right before he would do something bold. He would hear Qui-Gon whisper to him, guiding him in his decisions. He wished now more than ever that he could hear him whisper, that he could be guided in his decision to go and look for Anakin. He would hear Qui-Gon whisper, and know where to go to find his old apprentice. But the force was quiet, and Qui-Gon was refusing to speak, to give him some words of wisdom. Obi-Wan sighed when he heard his com-link go off. He was greeted by Mace Windus's unwelcoming voice.

"General Kenobi, the Council is holding a meeting. We would appreciate it if you could join us this evening." Came the mans deep voice.

Obi-Wan huffed out a breath of relief; at least a meeting would clear his head of his unpleasant thoughts.

"I'm on my way."

And with that, he stood and walked to the door. Obi had made it to the hall, when he stopped abruptly. He heard a whisper, a whisper he heard before tell him something.

_"Search your feelings deeply Obi-Wan, you know what they have called you in for. Anakin needs your help." _

* * *

Obi-Wan eventually arrived in the Council Chambers, every member was there except for the two seats left empty because of the recent deaths of Even Peill and Adi Gallia. Obi took his seat, waiting for the meeting to begin. Mace started the conversation, but Obi-Wan zoned out, paying close attention to the way Master Plo seemed to be staring at the floor. He also noticed the way he was gripping his seats arms chair tightly, as if he didn't he might accidentally slip out of the chair. It was sort of disturbing, it was almost like looking at a corpse, and Obi-Wan knew why the Jedi Master looked so distraught. The rejection he must have felt seeing his "Little 'Soka" walk away was hitting him harder than people seemed to notice. But Obi-Wan noticed, and he looked sympathetically at the older man; he had been Ahsoka's oldest friend after all.

"Perhaps know, you do, Master Kenobi?" Yoda looked up to a slightly startled Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Master. What?" he looked to the green-skinned Jedi Master, but received a response from a slightly irritated Mace Windu.

"We were discussing the trial of Barriss Offee, the Senate has issued her trial will be held in three days. Now, about Skywalker. We haven't seen him since he followed former padawan Tano out of the Temple. We thought maybe you would know where he is?" Obi-Wan didn't exactly like Master Windu's arrogant tone if voice.

"I spoke with him earlier today, but I do not know where he is now." Obi-Wan Said, looking down.

"Skywalker is not taking this very well." Master Mundi stated, looking to Yoda, then to Mace.

"Did you expect him to?"

Obi-Wan looked up to see Master Plo looking up at all the other members of the Council. His voice had always been deep and gruff, but it had startled Obi-Wan to hear how much angry passion he had put into those words.

Master Windu looked disapprovingly at the man sitting next to him, Master Plo had never been one known to get angry before.

"We understand that this was going to be a difficult time for young Skywalker, Master Plo." Mace began, trying to keep his voice from becoming angry. "But there are things more important the Council needs to worry about other than keeping Anakin's emotions in check."

"In check?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. The council turned their attention to Obi-Wan now, all except Yoda and Plo.

"Skywalker has never been good at keeping his emotions in check himself." Mace stated, narrowing his eyes. "He has never seemed to care much about the Council's opinion."

_"So, it's a Council now? It's not just you making the decisions?" _ Obi-Wan almost asked. He had to bight his tongue to keep the question from his escaping his lips.

"I think I should go look for him." Obi-Wan decided. "I'm afraid if I don't, Anakin will not return to the Temple on his own, for who knows how long." Obi-Wan looked to Yoda, seeking his approval because he knew very well that Mace would not give him permission.

"Agree with you, I do." Yoda began, looking up at him wearily. "Go to find Skywalker, you should. A meeting, we will hold, in the morning."

Obi-Wan stood, bowed, and exited the Council Chamber.

"Alright," he said to himself walking down the Temple's steps, looking up to the stars. "If you could just tell me where he is?" He expected to hear Qui-Gon respond, but all he got was the sound of the wind whipping around him.

Obi-Wan sighed in defeat, and started his destination into the Underworld.


	11. Chapter 11

The bartender wasn't sure when the young, brown haired man who came in only an hour ago became drunk. It could have been after he had his tenth shot of the intoxicating liquid, or perhaps it was after his eighteenth, but he was sure about one thing; he was going to have a serious hangover. Due to the way he was acting sullen and depressed, the Rodian imagined he must have just gotten out of a hardship. After about his seventh shot, the young man had already began to feel the effects of the alcohol. It was obvious he didn't get drunk often, and his body wasn't exactly keeping up with how fast he chugged it down. The poor boy had even fallen out of his chair at one point.

Cleaning out some of the shot glasses, the Rodian man walked over to him, pushing back a credit chip he had just laid down. "Hey, pal. I think you've had enough, maybe it's time you go home."

"I don't have a home." Came the drunken Anakin's reply.

"Well, your gonna have to find one. I'm closin' up soon."

"Just give me another," Anakin motioned to the drinks stacked up behind the bartender."And we'll all get along just fine." Anakin's words were slurred, and he constantly lolled his head back and forth, trying to not fall asleep.

"I'm sorry, you gotta leave-"

"Why don't you leave?" Came Anakin's angry response. The Rodian male looked at him with pity, he hadn't a guy come in and get this drunk on him since about a year ago.

"You obviously aren't coherent enough to make your own decisions right now, I'll call the police, maybe they can find out who you are and where you live."

Anakin's eyes flashed, and he clumsily grabbed his lightsaber from his belt, and smacked it onto the table. "I know who I am, bug eyes!"

The bartender looked at him angrily, but was surprised to see he had been serving a Jedi drinks all night.

"Why would a Jedi come into the Underworld to get drunk?" He asked.

"I didn't-" Anakin nearly fell out of his seat again. "I didn't come here to get drunk," he slurred. "but that's what I'm doin' now!" He laughed like a mad man at the Rodians surprised expression.

"Now just go get me another drink." He said, finishing off what he had left in his cup.

The door to the deserted bar swooshed open, and a red haired man stepped through.

"Hey, did you see the sign? We're closed!" the bartender yelled angrily.

The new man didn't seem to care, as soon as he saw the man sitting at the bar stool he immediately walked over to him.

Anakin turned his attention to the figure that was now sitting next to him, his eyebrows widening questioningly at him.

"What're doin' here Obi-Wan?" He asked, turning his attention back to his empty shot glass.

"I came to find you." He responded, looking at him disapprovingly.

The bartender, realizing the two knew each other, spoke up. "Good! You can take him out of here!" He said, walking into another door to finish locking up.

"Welp, you found me!" Anakin looked at him, his vision going out of focus. "Now what?" He asked, trying to keep his face serious.

"_Now_," Obi-Wan said, trying to wave off the smell of Anakin's breath. "I take you back to the Temple."

"What if I don't wanna go back there? Huh?" Anakin glared at him.

"You don't have anywhere else to go." Obi-Wan said, looking at Anakin with a mixture of pity and disapproval. If the rest of the Council found out about this he wouldn't get by with being "Emotionally Unstable", they would label him "Irresponsible" with his "Actions."

"Let's go, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, getting up to leave.

"I'm not leavin'." Anakin said, using the force to call over a bottle of alcohol with some other languages print on it.

Obi-Wan raised his voice, letting the younger man know who was in charge. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, we are leaving."

Anakin turned around, looking at him angrily. "I'm not a child, Obi-Wan!" He slurred.

"Then stop acting like one, Anakin!" He shot back. "I'm trying to keep you from being foolish!"

"I don't need your help!" Anakin yelled, attempting to get out of the bar stool. He toppled to the ground, and used a table next to him to get back onto his feet.

"Look at you, Anakin." His voice calmed down as he watched his friend clumsily get up. "Ahsoka would not approve of this behavior."

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan in disbelief. "Don't you ever talk to me about Ahsoka!" He angrily spat, pointing his finger at his former Master.

Obi-Wan looked at him wearily, a sadness filling his heart. Things were indeed falling apart, not just for Obi-Wan; but Anakin as well.

"Anakin, I'm sorry-"

"Enough with the apologize's old man," Anakin said bitterly.

"Please, Anakin, I beg you. Come back to the Temple!" Obi-Wan begged, his voice filled with annoyance.

"I don't want to."

"The Council has ordered you back!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "If I don't come back with you, they _will _be forced to send out clone squadrons. I doubt that you would want that."

Anakin looked up at him angrily, looking deep into Obi-Wan's eyes. He saw genuine concern, but chose to act bitter towards his friend. Giving into Obi's request, Anakin walked past him, not saying a word, stumbling a little through the door until he made it to the small Republic speeder. Obi-Wan had to retrieve Anakin's lightsaber from the bar table, wanting to once again tell Anakin that the lightsaber was his life. Anakin got in the speeder, and refused to even acknowledge Obi-Wan as they took off from the Underworld and up to Coruscant's surface.

After awhile of navigating through traffic, Obi-Wan turned his head to glance at Anakin, but when he did he saw that his young friend had passed out on him. You could hear a faint snore escape his lips if you listened hard enough.

Obi-Wan looked at him sadly; Anakin was indeed not keeping his emotions in check. Obi had wanted to tell him he tried to defend Ahsoka, but decided otherwise due to the fact that Anakin clearly did not want to talk about her. Obi-Wan defended Ahsoka because he cared for her as Anakin did, and did not doubt for a second that the girl was innocent. But he defended her mostly because he knew that Anakin's reaction to her being charged for the crimes would be frowned upon by the rest of the Council.

Anakin had never been good at being subtle.

After getting back to the Temple, and half-carrying, half-stumbling Anakin up to his quarters, Obi-Wan started to strip him of his boots and gloves, placing his lightsaber next to Anakin's bed. Thankfully, the Temple Halls had been deserted; saving Anakin and him from the embarrassment of trying to get back to his quarters without injury. Anakin was now laying in his bed, reeking with the smell of alcohol. Obi sighed, knowing that he was going to have a hangover, and from the way his breath had smelled; a pretty nasty one.

After awhile, Obi-Wan made his way back to his room, thinking about the events of the last few days, and how it was only going to get worse for Anakin. But he figured it would eventually get easier. That was how Anakin was; he would get upset for awhile, and then slowly recover. But Obi-Wan wasn't sure he would be able to help him this time. He sighed, deciding he would think about it tomorrow. Besides, Obi-Wan needed his rest. He was, after all, going to have to spend the next day nursing a hung-over Anakin back to his regular self.


	12. Chapter 12

Motee walked out of the dressing room in Padme's apartment and looked through the closet that held the never ending line of dresses that belonged to the Senator. Motee had to find something for Padme to wear for a dinner she was going to tonight; Padme said something about, "Trying to get on Senator Burtoni's 'Good Side'." But Motee could see it in Padme's eyes that she didn't believe the Kaminoan Senator had a "Good Side". Motee finally found Padme's "Purple Diplomatic Dress", and walked back into the dressing room. Padme had already thrown on her thin underdress, waiting for Motee to come back in with her choice of a dress.

"Will this do, My Lady?" She asked, presenting it to Padme. Motee noticed Padme had a distant look in her eye. She was staring at something on herself in the mirror, not paying attention to the woman behind her.

Motee stood in the room uncomfortably. "Padme?"

The Senator immediately snapped her head up, and turned to face Motee when she saw the woman's reflection in the mirror.

"Hmm? Oh, um yes." Padme turned back to the mirror, and placed a hand on her stomach. "That dress is fine, Motee."

Motee eyed her skeptically. "Padme," she said nervously. "Is something wrong?"

Motee noticed that Padme's eyes shifted in the mirrors reflection.

"It's nothing, just a little weight gain." She turned back to Motee, and attempted to smile. Motee looked at her questioningly for awhile, but soon decided to drop the subject when she realized Padme obviously did not want to her handmaiden to worry about her physical appearance.

"A little exercise would do me good, I don't plan on becoming the weight of regular rich Senstor's." Padme laughed nervously.

Motee looked at the very small bump on Padme's stomach; it wasn't even all that noticable. "Don't worry Padme, I don't think anyone will ever even notice it."

After some time, Motee had finally finished up the final touches on the dress, while another handmaiden decorated Padme's face with subtle touches of make-up. Right before Padme left, she asked Motee one last thing. "Have you heard from Anakin?"

"I haven't spoken to him since this morning, My Lady." Motee replied, looking sadly at her friend.

Motee noticed that Padme looked a little sick. "My Lady, are you feeling alright?"

"I," Padme paused, and blinked her eyes a few times, the subtle motion bringing back the color to her cheeks.

"I'm fine Motee, your sweet to be concerned. Ill be alright though, and I'll let you know if I need anything."

Motee smiled. "Very we'll. Goodnight Padme." And with that Motee headed home, while Padme went to her dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

Anakin woke up to the sound of a door swooshing open. When he opened his eyes, he at first could not make out his surroundings; but soon Anakin realized he was back in his quarters at the Temple. Anakin briefly recalled a sickening memory from the previous night, the one about Ahsoka. But after that, his mind couldn't process any other memories. Anakin attempted to sit up, but he quickly stopped his movement when he felt his head bang; he let out a small yelp of pain.

"Lay down Anakin, you need to rest." Came Obi-Wan's calm and somewhat sympathetic voice.

Anakin did as told, and turned his head over in the direction the voice came from. "Obi-Wan?" He asked wearily.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile a little, the way Anakin said his name just then reminded him of a time when his young friend was a little more innocent, a time when he had just been brought to the Temple.

"Yes, Anakin. It's me. How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan looked down at him with concern.

Anakin shut his eyes and grabbed his head. "I have a _huge _headache." Came his simple reply.

Obi-Wan snorted. "That is an effect that takes place when one gets drunk."

"Drunk?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Do you remember anything, Anakin?"

"No, I-" Anakin suddenly looked as if we're about to get sick. And Obi-Wan, who always comes prepared, set a small metal bucket that would other wise be used for holding bolts or screws down in front of Anakin. He grabbed it without hesitation, and started emptying the contents from the previous night into the bucket.

Obi-Wan found himself looking away, this wasn't exactly what he pictured doing this morning.

After Anakin stopped, Obi-Wan waited until he regained some of his composure and let him finish explaining.

"I think I got more than _drunk_, Obi-Wan." He said, laying back down and placing a hand on his head to try and ease the throbbing.

"Well," Obi-Wan stood back up. "The Council is asking for a report..." He shifted his weight back and forth between his feet before continuing.

"On you."

Anakin looked at him blankly, the he knit his eyebrows. "Why me?"

"Your, condition." He said, looking down at his former apprentice with pity.

It took Anakin a few moments, but he soon realized what Obi-Wan meant by _condition_ and winced.

"What should I tell them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Tell them the truth, I think I'm going to be in this state for awhile anyway." Anakin stared up at the ceiling blankly.

Obi-Wan shifted his eyes to the floor, then turned to exit.

"Obi-Wan?" Obi stopped in the door way, turning to face Anakin again.

"I don't remember much of last night-" Anakin paused, and looked as if he were going to get sick again, but he bit it back. "But I'm sure that I owe you an apology."

Obi-Wan didn't respond, all he could do was muster a small smile, and then walk out of Anakin's quarters.

_"Now it's time for a new problem," _Obi-Wan thought to himself.

_"A report to the Council..." _

* * *

"I don't suppose Anakin knows your here?" Padme asked, walking into the living room of her apartment.

Ahsoka looked up at the young Senator, and looked back down again. "No, I don't think he suspects I would come here after what happened.

Padme took a seat next to her younger friend, and looked at her sadly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ahsoka looked at Padme with the same expression. "No," she replied softly. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not."

Padme noticed the way Ahsoka was gripping her knees, and attempted to place her hand on her shoulder; in what Padme hoped was a reassuring gesture. But all Ahsoka got from it was a stiffened body, so Padme withdrew.

The previous night, Padme had come home shortly after her failed dinner party with Senator Burtoni, feeling she made an enemy with the Kaminoan Senator even more then she already was. It had only been an hour or so later, Padme was about to go to bed when she heard a knock at the door. Padme, hoping it was Anakin, ran to the door as fast as she could, but was greeted by an exhausted looking Ahsoka instead. Padme, without hesitation, led Ahsoka into her house, and brought her to a spare room that she would have her handmaidens stay at some nights when she needed them early in the morning. Ahsoka continued to thank the Senator as much as she could, but Padme simply waved off her thanks, telling her, "I would do anything for a friend."

Now, it was the morning, only about two more days until Barriss's trial.

"Thank you, again, Padme." Ahsoka said, releasing the grip on her knees and un-stiffening her body. "For, um..." Ahsoka gestured to the breakfast Padme had made for her. "For this, and the bed, and, well... I guess everything." Ahsoka referred to Padme defending her at her trial.

"Your very welcome Ahsoka, and you can stay here as long as you like! My door is always open." Padme smiled at her, but Ahsoka continued to look down.

"You don't want to stay, do you?" Padme's smile vanished when Ahsoka looked up at the sky through her apartment window.

"I can't stay here Padme," Ahsoka finally looked at Padme's face. "I have to sort this out by myself."

"I understand," Padme sighed, not really believing her own words. "But come back whenever you like, because I'm not so sure I'm ready to say goodbye to you yet, not forever."

Ahsoka smiled at the older woman. "Don't worry Padme, I won't ever be too far."

Ahsoka stood up, bowed to the Senator as a sign of respect, and then turned to leave.

Padme sat on the couch for a moment more, before she remembered something.

"Ahsoka wait!" She called, rushing into her bedroom.

Ahsoka turned around and ran back up the stairs, fearing Padme was in danger by the sound of her voice.

"Senator!?" She called, reaching for her lightsaber.

Padme rushed out the room, carrying a few credits in her hand. "Ahsoka, I want you to take these. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I let you leave without a scent to buy food, or a home, or-"

"Padme, I can't except this..." Ahsoka gently pushed the credits back to Padme.

"I'm not giving you an option Ahsoka." Padme reached for Ahsoka's hand and dropped the credits in. Ahsoka's eyes widened when she saw that the Senator had given her about one-thousand dollars worth of credits.

"Padme I don't need that mu-"

"It's just to get you started." Padme reassured.

Ahsoka eyed the credits skeptically, but eventually a smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you, I guess I wasn't really thinking about everything I was leaving behind when I left..." Ahsoka flipped open her belts back pocket and put the credits in.

Ahsoka looked back at up Padme, and was about to tell her "Thank you" again, but the wind had suddenly been knocked out of her. Ahsoka struggled for oxygen, thinking that she had been attacked, tried to get her lightsaber's, she was suddenly grateful she had spent half the night searching for her shoto; she had eventually retrieved it. But she kept her self from igniting it when she realized that Padme was only hugging her. Ahsoka was sort of surprised the tiny woman could give such a fierce bear-hug.

"Be safe, Ahsoka. Come back and visit me a whenever you get the chance."

Padme released, and smiled at Ahsoka. "Don't worry, I'll keep in touch." Ahsoka reassured, smiling back at Padme.

Ahsoka turned around once again, a smile still spread across her face, grateful that at least one of her goodbyes gave her tears of happiness, rather the tears of pain.

She made her way down to the city streets, breathing in the artificial air of Coruscant.

"Now what?" She asked herself, looking up to the bright sky.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter didn't exactly go anywhere, and I haven't updated today as much as I had the previous days, but that's because u had to go to a family party. Well, thank you again so much for all re reviews! Keep reviewing, it sounds so fake when people say this, but: reviews really do help! Thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Lets just say," Obi-Wan faltered, feeling the intense gazes from the other Council members. "He is responding to this situation much worse than I thought he would."

Yoda's ear twitched. "Mean by that, what do you?"

"I found him last night in a rather... nasty situation."

Obi-Wan wasn't even forced to explain, the Council all nodded their heads, assuming they knew what Obi-Wan was talking about by "nasty situation."

"Maybe we should send Skywalker back into the battle field, it may clear his head." Master Mundi spoke in his long, drawn-out phrase as he looked to Yoda.

Obi-Wan found his mouth gaping open. Anakin was an emotional wreck, and they thought the best way for him to cope was to put him in charge of millions of clones, charging into battle!? Obi-Wan was about to speak up, but was cut off by Mace.

"That may be a possibility..." He agreed, nodding to Master Mundi, then looking to Yoda.

Obi-Wan couldn't help himself from acting as Qui-Gon would have, if he were put in a situation like this.

"Masters," he began, looking mostly to Yoda. "Do you really think that sending Anakin off to fight in the war is honestly the best way to get him to recover? He tends to be irrational when things like this occur."

Yoda looked contemplative, but let Mace speak for him. "What are you referring to Obi-Wan?" Mace calmly sat back in his chair.

"It's no secret that Anakin forms attachments, and Ahsoka has been with him in the middle of battles for nearly three years now." Yoda shifted his eyes to the ground as Obi-Wan said this. "There would always be that reminder to Anakin that she is no longer with him right before a battle would begin." Obi-Wan said softly.

"Let us not forget that it was _you, _Obi-Wan, who suggested we place an apprentice in Skywalker's care. _You _felt the need to teach Anakin the important lesson of letting someone go." Obi-Wan had to resist the urge to strangle Master Windu as he said these words. "That time has already come and gone for Anakin, and he still has not learned." Obi-Wan felt a tinge of anger swell up inside him, but soon let it settle when Yoda began to speak.

"Agree with Master Windu, I do." He replied wearily, looking up at Obi-Wan. "Bad memories, here in Coruscant, are with Skywalker now. Recover he must, if he is to remain a Jedi."

Obi-Wan looked at the older but smaller Jedi Grand Master in disbelief. "What about what happens when he realizes Ahsoka is no longer with him in the battle?" He asked sadly.

"You can accompany Skywalker then Obi-Wan, help him keep a clear head."

Obi-Wan felt himself grip his chairs arm-handles tightly.

"To the Outer-Rim sieges, we will send you both, many battles taking place their, there are."

Obi-Wan stared at the floor. The Outer-Rim sieges would take months, if they were lucky. Obi sighed in defeat, this conversation had been very one-sided.

"When do we depart?" He asked, looking up to face Yoda.

"After the trial day of Barriss Offee," came, once again, Master Windu's reply. "The trial may bring young Skywalker some closure."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, once again inwardly not agreeing with the "Councils" decision; if you could call it that anymore.

Obi-Wan stood, bowed, and exited the Council Chambers; informing the rest of the members he would fill in Anakin on when their departure day would be.

As Obi-Wan made his way to Anakin's quarters, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "How I wish you were still here, Qui-Gon." He whispered to himself.

"You were a much better teacher then I will ever be..."


	15. Chapter 15

Master Luminara sat in the Temple's Garden; breathing in what real oxygen there was left on Coruscant. She had been trying desperately for the last few days to reach out into the Force, to wrap it's mystical energy around her; but more importantly, to try and reach out to Barriss.

Ever since she found out her padawan had been the trader, Master Unduli had tried desperately to reach out to her former apprentice, to try to feel her emotion. But all her attempts were made in vain; Barriss had completely shut her out. After several attempts at trying to find peace within herself, and all of them failing, Luminara decided she would leave the Garden, and go off somewhere else to make herself more useful.

Not but moments after exiting the Garden, she had spotted Master Kenobi walking through the Temple Halls. She soon fell into step with the human-male Jedi, and began to speak.

"I assume you just came back from a meeting?" She observed his exhausted looking face.

He tried to grin. "Is it that obvious?"

Luminara clasped her hands behind her back. "I sense there is more bothering you?" She looked to her friend with concern.

"Anakin and I have been sent out to fight in the Outer-Rim." Obi-Wan said, as he and Master Luminara turned the corner in the hall.

"When do you depart?"

"After Barr-" Obi-Wan cut himself off quickly when he remembered who he was talking to. "In two days."

Master Luminara sighed. "I don't need anyone pitying me, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I am sorry, Luminara." Obi-Wan began. "It hurt the Order deeply."

Master Luminara looked into Obi-Wan's eyes. "Not as much as it hurt Skywalker, though."

Obi-Wan looked sadly to the floor. "I'm afraid that it may take longer for him to recover from this then the rest of the Council would like."

Luminara shifted her eyes to the ground. "And where is Skywalker now?" She asked curiously.

She heard what she thought was Obi-Wan chuckle softly. "He is," he shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Recovering from a hangover."

Luminara managed to stifle a laugh. "Indeed he is not recovering too well."

The pare continued to walk in silence, then Obi-Wan asked, "How have you been, um... recovering?"

Luminara unclasped her hands. "I have been attempting to reach out into the Force " she began. "To perhaps reach out to Barriss..." Obi-Wan noticed how soft her voice had gotten when she said Barriss.

"But alas, all my attempts have failed."

"Maybe that is for the best?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luminara sighed. "Maybe."

There was more continued silence until the two Jedi finally reached Anakin's quarters.

"Well," Obi-Wan began. "I guess we will go our separate ways for now."

Luminara put a hand on Obi's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, why don't you let me handle taking care of Skywalker right now."

Obi-Wan raised an eye-brow questioningly, silently asking Luminara why she would want to take care of a grow man.

"Obi-Wan, you look exhausted, you need to rest. I will watch over Skywalker, and fill him in on you and his departure day."

Obi-Wan smiled gratefully to the other Jedi Master. "Thank you, Luminara. Contact me if, well, you know."

"Don't worry Master Kenobi, I'm well aware of how Skywalker is feeling."

Obi-Wan tried not to look sadly at the Mirilian woman, knowing that she too must be feeling how Anakin is. And if she is, she is sure better at hiding her emotion than Anakin.

Obi-Wan smiled one last time, and headed back to his quarters.


	16. Chapter 16

Luminara stepped into Anakin's quarters, taking in the chaos spread out before her. The man had junk everywhere, one too many possessions for a Jedi, and of all things, a poster of a pod-racer hanging on the wall. Luminara held her nose when she was suddenly aware of a sickening smell. Master Unduli's eyes drifted around the room until she spotted the source of the smell. It was a bucket, full of, well, you know.

Master Luminara made her way over to the sleeping man, placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Anakin wasn't even aware of the touch, but became aware of the Force presence. He shot his head back when he saw it wasn't Obi-Wan, but relaxed somewhat when he realized it was Luminara.

"Master Unduli?" he asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes, Skywalker, it's me. Master Kenobi is catching up on some much needed rest, I told him I would keep an eye out for you until you recover."

Anakin nodded, and sank back down into his bed sheets. "Did he say anything about a meeting?" Anakin asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

Master Luminara looked away from him, knowing that he wouldn't be happy with the news. "You and General Kenobi are to depart to fight in the Outer-Rim sieges after Barriss's trial day." Luminara looked back down at Anakin, he had a blank expression on his face.

All Anakin seemed capable of doing was nodding his head now, and Master Luminara decided it was time Anakin learn how to let go of Ahsoka.

"Do you remember back to the time of the Second Battle of Geonosis?" She asked. Anakin looked at her and nodded again, a curious expression on his face.

"Do you recall that it was _your _padawan who managed to get herself, and Barriss out of two deadly situations?" Anakin stared at her blankly, then nodded.

"It was Ahsoka, who was able to not only get herself out of those situations, but Barriss as well." Anakin continued to stare blankly at her.

"Do you understand what I am trying to say?" She asked softly. Anakin nodded his head, but still seemed to be confused.

"I'm trying to tell you that Ahsoka isn't someone you need to spend all your time worrying about. In fact; she was able to save my life once..." Luminara recalled back to the time Ventress had almost killed her, but on cue, Ahsoka had come to her rescue.

Anakin's eyes shifted to the ceiling. Master Luminara watched him carefully, then he spoke. "I understand."

"But you are still upset." She responded.

"How can I not be? How can _you _not be?" He asked, looking into the green skinned woman's dark blue eyes.

"I never said I wasn't upset, and I never said I was going to stop being upset..." Luminara shifted her eyes to her hands. "I am prepared to let my student go. And I will once again ask you; can you say the same?"

Master Luminara never got a response, instead she got a never ending silence fill the room. She sighed in defeat, and turned to leave, telling Anakin she would be back with something for him to eat. She was about to step out into the hall when she heard Anakin say, "No."

She turned around, a puzzled expression on her face. "No?"

"No, I'm not ready to let go of Ahsoka." Anakin looked at Luminara straight in the eyes. "But I will learn, eventually, to accept the fact that she isn't coming back, no matter what I do."

Luminara smiled at him weakly, and responded with. "I figured as much." And exited the room.

Anakin smirked, but quickly stopped when the sickening feeling came back into his gut, and he grabbed the bucket once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin had spent the rest of the day drifting off into sleep, only to suddenly be awakened by the twisting and turning feeling in his gut, and be forced to empty everything his stomach could hold.

He forced himself to sit up, and walk out of his quarters. Anakin was surprised to see how quickly night had fallen. He walked around the empty halls, feeling much better than he had that morning. He'd been grateful for Luminara being with him, even though he would never actually admit it to her; he suspected she knew.

Now, it was dark, and Anakin recalled Luminara mentioning to him that she was retiring for the night, about two or three hours ago. Anakin continued to wander down the halls, he still felt sick, but his headache had subsided, and the events from the previous night started to come back to him. He wanted, more than anything, to go and see his wife. But he knew he couldn't do that now, not at this time. She was probably already in bed, sleeping peacefully. And there was always that possibility if he left, Obi-Wan would find out and try to look for him. Anakin imagined that was why he had been so strict upon finding him at the bar, he probably thought that the first night he had disappeared, he had been out drinking. But Obi-Wan didn't know that he was at Padme's, he probably didn't even consider it a possibility. But then again, he could have just been tired, or simply refused to believe he was there.

Anakin thought back, allowing his mind to fuel the unwanted memories that he knew would only cause him pain. He thought of how little time he saw Ahsoka before the Battle of Cato Neimodia. There was Onderon, sure, but he and Obi-Wan returned back to Corusant shortly after they arrived on the planet, leaving Ahsoka to supervise the rebels progress. He found a smile form on his lips when he remembered how his apprentice's emotions became jumbled and confused through their bond. It was over the Bonteri boy, he knew, who caused said emotions. Padme mentioned once to Anakin that he should pay more attention to Ahsoka's feelings, the statement had taken him aback; but he now realized what his wife had meant.

Maybe that was when Ahsoka truly knew that he had feelings for Padme, when he had told Ahsoka that he understood what she was feeling through the hologram during the rebels victory party. She had seemed surprised to hear that come from Anakin, and he found a strange emotion fill his heart when he felt her emotions continue to become mixed up with the Jedi Code. He was being a hypocrite, he knew, to tell Ahsoka that "Purpose must come before feelings", but he couldn't help but understand all too well that the strange emotion he felt in his heart was overprotectiveness.

He even remembered a time when Ahsoka called him out on it, it was right before he was set to depart for the Citadel. Anakin knew the mission would be dangerous, and frightened by the thought there was always the possibility he might not return from the mission, told Ahsoka she couldn't go. But instead of following his orders, Ahsoka had snuck into the ship without his permission, and stuck to her story that it was Plo Koon who had allowed her to tag along. Anakin knew she had only wanted to prove herself capable to him, but he had been angry, and later gave her a lecture about it when they had returned back to Coruscant. He was mostly angry at the time though, not about her not following his orders, but the fact that she was forced to carry half of the Nexus Route coordinates with Captain Tarkin.

Anakin scrunched his nose when he thought of Tarkin. Ahsoka had saved his life once, and the man had not even been grateful when he said his thanks. And Anakin knew very well that Tarkin did not like the Jedi, but when as great a length as to ask the Senate to lay down the penalty of death on Ahsoka should she had been found guilty of the crimes that she had been accused of.

Anakin suddenly found himself become angry. He wasn't stupid, he knew if he had been a second later in bustling into the trial room, he would have heard that Ahsoka had been found guilty. He wasn't stupid, but it was foolish for him to think that after simply asking Ahsoka back into the Order would make everything ok, that everything would go back to normal. It could have, Anakin could have been happy while Ahsoka was forced to suffer with the fact that no one trusted her except him. Things could have gone back to normal, but Ahsoka would never go back to normal. He would never again get to talk to Ahsoka, he would be forced to talk to a changed Ahsoka, one who would give him fake smiles and clench her fists every time she was asked to give a report to the council.

Perhaps, if the Council had not torn away her dignity when they tore off her silka beads, she might have stayed. Perhaps, if only Plo had apologized to her, and Mace had not opened his big mouth, she would have stayed. Maybe, if Anakin himself had not seemed so forceful in trying to get her to take back her padawan braid, she would have accepted it.

Anakin found himself reaching into his back pocket, pulling out the only thing Ahsoka had that actually confirmed she had been a part of the Order. That could have been the reason she pushed the silka beads away, he realized, because that simple string of beads was the only connection she had to be allowed to come back. It wasn't because she had lived in the Jedi Temple her whole life, it wasn't because she had constructed two lightsabers, and it wasn't because she graduated to padawan at an early age. It was because they had torn off her only connection to the Order right off her head, it symbolized that as long as it she did not wear it, she was nothing to them.

Anakin looked at the beads disgustedly, but refused to get rid of them. Those beads really were the only thing he had left of the girl, and he was planning on holding onto them as close to his heart as possible, for as long as he could.

Accepting them back would only had been temporary had she done it anyway. From the way the Council had spoken, they were going to Knight her. If she had taken the beads from Anakin, it would only be a few minutes before Yoda would clip them off with his lightsaber, the way he had done to Anakin when he had become a Knight.

He felt his nose get that burning feeling again. Being a Knight was all Ahsoka had ever talked about. And he was sure after she had become a Knight, all she would talk about would be becoming a Master, and after that, hopefully, a Grand Master.

Anakin stopped his trail of thoughts when he realized he had walked all the way down to Ahsoka's old quarters. He was still holding her padawan braid, and Anakin found that he couldn't stop himself from walking inside. Everything was perfectly neat, quite unlike his room. She had no possessions, as all Jedi were told were not allowed at a young age. Her room was like any other room in the Temple, except there was one thing that was different about it; it no longer had anyone occupying it. Anakin bit back a tear he felt form in his eye.

After several moments of biting back more tears, Anakin headed back to his quarters, still holding on tightly to the chain that once dangled from Ahsoka's head.

Anakin sighed, he needed all the rest he could get if he was to depart from Corusant in two days.


	18. Chapter 18- Padme's Ruminations

It wasn't the sunlight streaming in through the window and onto Padme's face that caused her to wake up. It was the sudden queasiness feeling that made its way from her stomach to her throat that caused the young woman to jump out of bed and run into her bathroom, throwing her face into the toilet. Padme couldn't stop the vomit from coming up, but eventually, her body stopped forcing her to empty the previous nights dinner.

Padme sat back agasint her bathroom wall, breathing heavily. She had been getting sick like this for a few days now, and it only got worse everyday. Padme didn't know why her body was doing this to her, she had been feeling sick, but the sick feeling would come and go throughout the day.

And the sickness had started when her weight gain started.

Padme hadn't realized how long she had been sitting in the bathroom until her handmaiden Teckla had come in to the bathroom.

"Padme!" she exclaimed, rushing over to her side. "I've been looking all over the building for you, I was so worried! What happened?" Teckla helped Padme up as she interrogated her.

"Teckla," Padme began, letting the woman support her as they made their way back into her bedroom. "Teckla, I'm not feeling well."

"Do you know why?" Teckla noticed the way Padme was gripping her stomach, and quickly led her back into the bathroom. Teckla held up Padme's hair as she began the process again.

When Padme finally stopped, Teckla placed a hand on her shoulder. "Padme, do you know what's caused this?" She asked gently.

"No..." Padme shut her eyes before continuing. "Teckla, I need you to go to the Senate Building, and inform Senator Organa that I will be absent to our meeting today."

"Very we'll, My Lady." Teckla helped the Senator back into her room.

"Teckla, contact Motee for me, tell her I need her to come to my apartement as soon as she can." Padme said, laying down.

"Yes," Teckla faltered. "Will I be of any more service today, Padme?"

"No, Teckla." Padme shut her eyes again. "You can go home, tell your children I said hello."

Teckla smiled. "Yes, My Lady."

* * *

Motee walked up the stairs hurriedly, being careful not to spill the soup she had just made for Padme. Not but moments ago Teckla had contacted her, telling her Padme requested her presence immediately. It hadn't taken Motee long to arrive, but when she did she had found a sick Padme laying in bed.

"Here you go, Padme." Motee said, sitting on the edge of Padme's bed, stirring the soup.

"No Motee," Padme looked at the soup disgustedly. "I can't eat."

Motee sat the soup on the nightstand, deciding she would try to get her friend to eat later. "Do you know why you've become sick?" Motee asked, worried for her Senator.

Padme looked frightened, and shifted her eyes back and forth from the window of her room to Motee before answering. "I have a theory, Motee." She said, trying to keep her voice from wavering. "But your the only one I trust to tell."

Motee felt her heart-rate increase. The last time Padme had said those words she had told her about her secret marriage to Anakin.

"Motee, I think I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note: I know I'm evil! Keep reviewing! Please and thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19- Padme's Ruminations

Motee looked down at the Senator in shock.

"Pre-" Motee choked. "Pregnant?"

Padme gulped, and shifted her eyes down to her stomach.

"Padme, how could you let this happen?" Motee asked, eyes wide with fear.

"Motee," Padme looked back up at her handmaiden, her eyed watering. "Motee, I'm afraid."

Motee, realizing her frightened state was only scaring Padme more, quickly regained composure.

"Padme, calm down, we don't actually know that your pregnant, right?" She looked up at Padme with a questionin look, but the fear was still evident in her eyes.

When Padme shifted her eyes down to her stomach again, Motee knew her fears were confirmed.

Padme was pregnant.

Motee tried to comfort Padme as she wiped away some of her tears. "Padme," her voice was soft and calming. "Padme, we will figure something out."

"What am I going to tell Anakin?" Padme almost whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Motee was a little surprised to hear that Padme had not told Anakin yet. "I don't know, Senator." Motee whispered. "Has he been around?"

Padme tried to calm herself down. "No, he hasn't been here recently." Motee observed the way Padme's eyes drifted to the side. "I'm so afraid he will be angry with me."

Motee put her hands on each of Padme's shoulders. "No Senator!" She looked deep into Padme's eyes. "Angry is the last thing he would be! Life is the greatest gift a person can give, Anakin would be proud."

Padme looked up at Motee fearfully. "He's a Jedi, Motee." She whispered. "What happens when I give birth? What happens if the baby is Force-Sensitive? Wht happens if the Jedi Council finds-" Padme was cut off.

"We won't worry about the 'what if's' right now," Motee said gently. "Right now, we need to focus on how to cover up your stomach, for the time when it will get, well... larger."

Padme's eyes stared to water again. "I'm going to get fat too?" She whimpered.

Motee placed her hands back down on Padme's shoulders again. "Shh..." She cooed. "Padme it's going to be alright!"

It took awhile, but Padme started to calm down. She wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry Motee," she began. "I'm so afraid though."

"Don't be worried, if we prepare properly, everything should work out fine." Motee smiled at Padme, but did not receive a smile in return.

"Padme," Motee said. Padme looked up at her. "Do you know how long you have been pregnant for?"

"No," Padme's voice was shaky. "I don't know."

Motee looked down at Padme's stomach. "Well, it couldn't have been too long now, you don't look like you have gained much weight."

Padme breathed heavily before asking. "How will we cover it up?"

"I'll take care of everything Padme, do not fear."

Padme nodded, and reached for the soup sitting on the nightstand. Motee smiled, and walked into the Senator's closet.

_"Now where do I begin?"_ Motee asked herself, carrying out the wardrobe.


	20. Chapter 20- Padme's Ruminations

Motee had spent most of her day in Padme's dressing room, tweaking her outfits so that they would be made to conceal Padme's stomach when the time came for it to grow. She would step out of the dressing room every now-and-then to check on Padme, but the Senator had slept through most of the afternoon. Occasionally she would hear Padme running across the floor, attempting to make it to the bathroom before everything spilled out of her stomach. Motee had only taken a break once, and that was to make her Senator more soup; other than that, it had only been to check on her.

Night had fallen by the time Motee finished, and Padme was laying in bed, trying to recover from what they would call "morning sickness." Motee made her way into the bedroom, and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, watching Padme's face.

"Better," Padme attempted to smile. "But I'm afraid that it may come back tomorrow."

"Don't worry Padme, I'll stay the night. I won't leave you here to be on your own. I know how hard it must be to not have Anakin here..."

Padme sighed sadly. "I don't think I should tell him, Motee."

Motee looked at her in disbelief. "Why do you feel that way?" She asked, her hand resting on Padme's shoulder.

"He has had to deal with so much for the last few days, it hasn't been easy on him..." Padme looked out at the night sky through her bedroom window. "If I tell him, it will only add in to his worry, his anxiety. There may be a better time in the future to tell him, maybe when he isn't so consumed. I don't want my pregnancy to be something he has to worry about."

Motee looked contemplative. "Padme, what ever you do is your decisions alone, but I will support you and keep your secret no matter what. I promise."

Padme smiled up at Motee. "I know, thank you."

Motee stood. "If there is nothing else you require, I would like to retire for the night, My Lady?"

Padme smiled again. "Your excused, Motee. And let me know if Threepio's been a bother." Padme winked.

Motee managed to laugh. "Yes, My Lady. Goodnight."

**Author's Note: I labeled the two chapters before this, and this one "Padme's Ruminations" because there is a song from ROTS soundtrack called "Padme's Ruminations" that plays the song heard in the movie when her and Anakin are both staring out the windows and just looking into the distance. (gets chills) yeah it's creepy, I got inspiration from hearing it, (don't ask) and it's by John Williams. But my favorite one from the movies is from Episode II, it's called "Across The Stars" ( also by John Williams, in fact they are all by John Williams). Prettiest thing I ever heard! Oh well, some trivia for ya. Keep reviewing! And thank you for the reviews I have already gotten!**


	21. Chapter 21- Barriss's Fate

The events of Barriss's trial continued to flash through Anakin's head. He had not wanted to be there, but Obi-Wan insisted that if he showed up, the Council would be pleased. Anakin didn't exactly like the way Obi-Wan said "pleased." It made him feel like he was the their own personal, little test subject. It made him feel like he was to be thrown around by them regarding his emotions until he snapped, and the whole time he would be observed by their intense gazes.

And that was sort of how it played out, Anakin stood watch as the Chancellor was given the vote by the Senate; and the whole time Mace Windu had stared down at him with his narrowed brown eyes.

And now it was all over. Barriss had been given the penalty of death while Captain Tarkin attempted to suppress a small smirk. Anakin watched as the Shock Troopers escorted the young girl out of the building, never to be seen again. He hadn't exactly known what emotion to feel as he watched her be surrounded by the troops. Barriss had held up her head the entire trial, but her gaze had drifted to the floor. Even as she was being escorted out of the court room, knowing what was to come, she kept her head up.

Now Anakin was back at the Temple, in his quarters. He was set to depart with Obi-Wan on a Republic cruiser in less than an hour.

He was set to depart from Coruscant in less than an hour.

_Padme. _

Anakin was suddenly aware of the fact that he was going to be leaving her alone for months. At first, Anakin attempted to make a dash for the door, to hurriedly make his way to her apartment before he departed; but quickly withdrew from his action when he realized why he shouldn't do that. Anakin ran a hand through his hair; he wanted to tell Padme goodbye, _in person, _but he wold have to settle for a holo-message instead.

He fumbled around the room, searching desperately for a holo-gram transmitter. To his luck, he eventually found one, and began making a message to his wife. Anakin hit the _record _button_, _and started.

"Padme," he said, a smile spreading across his lips when he said her name. "I'm being sent on a mission, and I don't know how long I'll be gone for..." His smile vanished when he realized that his words were going to hurt Padme more than they would him.

"I hate that I'm not able to tell you this in person," Anakin sighed. "The Council thinks I need to get a 'clear head'." His eyes drifted to the floor, and he was silent for a moment. When he realized he was still recording, quickly snapped out of his silence. "But I promise you, as soon as I return, your the first person I will want to see." Anakin smiled once again.

"Goodbye, for now, Angel." And with that, Anakin shut off the holo-message.

Anakin set the recording to be delivered to her house immediately, hoping that she may get the recording before he left, and call him. He waited for a long time to hear the beeping noise that signaled your hologram retriever was about to pop up, but nothing ever happened.

Anakin layed down in his bed, thinking about the mission. He knew exactly why he had been given one, the Council thought he needed to go back onto the battle field because of Ahsoka. And he was sure to give his thanks to Obi-Wan for it, because he knew very well that his old Master probably agreed with the rest of the Council.

But what Anakin didn't know, was that Obi-Wan did _not _agree with the rest of the Council.

Anakin found himself holding Ahsoka's old padawan braid once again. He rolled it around in his hand, thinking about how different it would be without her there with him in a battle. Despite how harsh the war was, somehow, Ahsoka always managed to make it seem less cruel. Although, there were the occasional times when she herself would crack under the pressure of it all, of losing troops. That was when it was Anakin's turn to make it seem less cruel, to help his padawan realize, despite how dark the galaxy got, there was always that little bit of hope. Anakin sometimes forgot that Ahsoka was young, and sometimes forgot that he needed to be a role model. He himself would never have admitted it before, but she had developed many of his ways. And there were occasional moments when he would see Ahsoka, and think he was seeing himself at that age.

Images and memories flashed through his head, every single one he could remember of Ahsoka. And he realized, there could have been so many more, he could have done so much more to keep her with him. The memories could continue after the Battle of Cato Neimodia.

_Maybe, Obi-Wan's right, getting back onto the battle field will clear my head... but first things first..._

Anakin looked at the silka beads one last time, and then carefully placed them under his pillow; deciding that, if he was to move on, this would be the first step. Anakin sat in the room for a moment more, then decided he would go try to meditate.

Anakin walked through the Temple halls, making his way toward the _Room of a Thousand Fountains. _He had never actually found it that relaxing, Anakin always thought that trickling of water was rather annoying, and claimed that it did not help him meditate at all. But he was going to attempt to try it. He used to always find Ahsoka sitting in the room, breathing in the air, sitting in a meditative position. Sometimes, but very rarely, he would sit next to her, and attempt to find out whatever it was that made meditation so peaceful for Ahsoka in the room. But he always got the same thing, a frustrated face because he could not sit and meditate if it were not absolutely quiet.

He eventually made his way into the room, and found that the trickle of water was not as annoying as it use to be. In fact, it was calming. Anakin noticed a person sitting by a small fountain, and made his way over to sit next to the person when he realized it was Luminara.

He sat across from her, and continued to study her face before she finally asked, "Yes, Skywalker?"

Anakin assumed by her voice that she knew what happened at the trial. "I guess you know." He stated, clearing his throat.

Luminara sat in silence for a moment more, then opened her eyes and responded. "Yes, I do." She breathed in heavily before continuing.

"It was a path Barriss chose, she knew there would be consequences." Luminara looked to the fountain try were sitting next to sadly. "I have already lost all connection with her through our bond." Her voice sounded hurt, and Anakin realized what Luminara was talking about.

Barriss had already been executed.

"I'm... so sorry Luminara." Anakin said, he knew what it felt like to feel your padawan's force energy suddenly be cut off. After all, he was forced to watch and feel it happen to his student on Mortis.

"Do not apologize for something you did not do." She looked up at Anakin, not a single tear formed in her eyes.

They sat there in silence for a long time, listening to the trickle of the fountains pour into each other. Eventually Luminara spoke up.

"You are to depart in less than a few minutes, I suggest you hurry and find Master Kenobi." She tried to give Anakin a smile, but found that it was physically impossible for her at the moment.

Anakin nodded and stood. "May the Force be with you." And with that, he exited the room and made his way to the loading dock.

Luminara sat there, an watched him leave before she replied. "And with you, Skywalker."

**Author's Note: This will be the end of this story. For now! I am already making a sequel! Do not worry! My sequel will feature Padme an Ahsoka, and I want to thank iSparks for giving me the great idea regarding the two characters. You will mostly see where Ahsoka goes and her reactions to the Battle of Coruscant in my next fanfiction, I will go well into ROTS, and since we all know what happens to Anakin, I'm going to take Ahsoka on her journey through the movie! Since she doesn't appear or gets mentioned at all, she will be my main focus. I still have a particular place I am going to go, and since this fanfiction was really only the length of four days, but happened to take up so many chapters, I feel it is my duty to make a sequel! Well, expect the new story to appear soon, and expect updates daily! May the Fore be with you! (Oh, Luminara will be in my sequel as well, I know that much!) and don't forget to review! I love it when I get reviews!**


End file.
